Gaman
Gaman is a ring planet somewhere in the matter universe. Physical characteristics Gaman is a densely packed ring of soil orbiting around a sun similar to Earth's Sol. Its outer surface is dark and uninhabitable, its inner surface is always daylight. Gaman developed most standard forms of plantlife, such as trees and grass; and geography, such as mountains and bodies of water. Gaman also had a moon. Planet history At some point in Gaman's past, an individual named Gamas arrived with his wife Seska and the writings of Sapaar. Human civilization evolved from Gamas and Seska, and the writings, which were commonly considered to be his own, formed the basis of culture and morality. Upon becoming ruler, every new king would shed their old name and adopt the name Gamas, in honor of their leader. In addition, the young girl who best matches the description of Gaman’s wife would be named Seska. A minor splinter faction somehow discovered that Gaman was not the author of the documents, and were driven underground. They formed their own society, calling themselves the Sapaar. The civilization of Gaman evolved for hundreds of years, eventually reaching medieval technology levels. When James' team first arrived on the planet, the current King Gamas captured his team and attempted to steal their weaponry. James and his team escaped, however, and left behind a large amount of highly advanced technology, which got into the hands of the Sapaar. Using this technology, the Sapaar managed to take over the planet within a time span of twenty years. An underground Gamanian resistance movement started by Werner formed, calling itself the Union. The Sapaar took steps to prevent the Gamanians from retaking the planet by constructing a series of ready explosives that would tear apart the planet if they were initiated. A series of shuttlecraft were placed throughout the primary city for the Sapaar to evacuate the planet and head for Gaman's moon. When James' team arrived a second time, the Sapaar also attempted to capture and hold his team, but they were rescued by Werner. With James' team's help, the Union started the revolution and assaulted the nuclear power plant. Once the Gamanians were on the verge of success, Premier Jacade, current leader of the Sapaar, initiated the planetary destruction sequence. While James' team evacuated through a wormhole, only five shuttlecraft managed to escape the planet. Three of which were commandeered by members of the Union and a few other Gamanians. The Sapaar shuttlecraft attacked the Gamanian shuttlecraft and destroyed one. The remaining two fought them off and then followed them to the moon. On the moon, the separate colonies continued to be at odds with one another, but eventually merged into the Vurna colony. Named Gamanians Many Gamanian names are bastardizations of Shakespearean character names, due to his impact on their society’s mythology. *Gamas *King Gamas *Seska *Menken *The Professor *Seska (anti-matter) *Brut *Hamat *Kixoo *Ayla *Falsta *Sophie Donitz **Three other children on Vurna also named Sophie Notable Sapaar * Jacade *Trano *Shuttle guards *Aron *Reavan Other Anti-matter Werner and anti-matter Hans were not born on Gaman, but were adopted into the culture as honorary Gamanians. Jesyca is a colonist on Vurna but it's not stated whether she's Gamanian or Sapaar. Notable locations *Castle *Playhouse *Nuclear power plant *Field Appearances *''Card of Ten'' *''Ship of State'' Other versions As the terrorists of the anti-matter universe did not succeed in building their Einstein-Rosen bridge, James Zanasiu never led a team anywhere and the anti-matter Gaman presumably never evolved human life. Category:Locations Category:Destroyed locations Category:Zanasiu family tree